The Humbled Prince
by MyahLyah
Summary: Prince Naveen is bored with his overly privileged lifestyle and has his eyes set on New Orleans and surprisingly a beautiful waitress. He encounters several problems and one of them is her overly religious father. Will Naveen get the girl or will the big man above prevent that from ever happening? Chapter 6 is up!
1. At First Glance

A/N: This story will have a little religious activities, but not too much. It's mainly a romance/drama with some supernatural moments thanks to Dr. Facilier and Mama Odie. Hope you a like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince And The Frog or Disney. Only the original characters who will appear in the story! Enjoy!

The Humbled Prince

At First Glance

_When pride comes, then comes disgrace, but with the humble is wisdom. _- Proverbs 11:2 NIV

()()()()

Maldonia:

Prince Naveen woke up to his double suite doors opening to eight beautiful servant women identically strutting to his massive bed.

He stretched his arms as they curtseyed.

"Good morning your royal highness," the servants all softly greeted before going to their proper stations.

Naveen didn't respond while getting out of his bed exposing his perfectly fit physic with no shame. He then extended his arms out for the women to dress him in his robe while the other servant women opened his bathroom door for him to walk into the a pool of beautiful crystal clear water. More female servants, who were in the nude began lathering and rinsing his strong masculine frame while two more servants brushed his teeth.

Once those two tasks were done Naveen stood with his eyes closed as his face mask was the next to be get rinsed and his perfect thick hair was the last to be washed.

"Will that be all your highness?" asked a servant.

Naveen looked down at the woman and noticed how pretty she was. Her hazel eyes seemed to have him glued and when he spotted her fuller lips he already knew where they would end up.

The servant's heart skipped a beat when she saw the prince's eyes on hers and blushed as his eyes moved down on her perky breasts.

"Will you join me in my suite?" he asked.

The servant could only nod her head in response.

()()()()

After Naveen was dressed and the other servants left the suite, the servant woman shyly waited until the prince turned back with a small grin on his lips.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Lena," the servant, who was now dressed in a brown robe answered timidly.

He licked his lips before continuing. "There's something that I need for you to do for me?" inching closer to her.

"Yes?" she breathed.

He stopped and asked, "What's it like bathe on your own?"

"What?" her voice clearly hinted disappointment.

He stepped back and plopped on his large oval shaped bed. "You're a commoner, right? Of course you would know what its like to bathe alone. So tell me Linda..."

The servant girl cleared her throat before correcting him. "Um, Lena your majesty-

"Yeah, yeah..." Naveen waved her off. "What do you know about commoners activities?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the regular people stuff. What are the differences from...you know the better ones like myself!" Naveen said proudly.

"We don't have servants doing things for us?" Lena answered. "We fend for ourselves."

"Do you...like jazz music?" he inquired, almost attentively waiting for her response.

"I like Maldonan music," she answered, not sure if she should give the prince a yes and no answer.

"Interesting," Naveen said, knowing why the servant answered his question the way she did.. "Thank you. That will be all."

Lena looked dumbfounded but quickly recovered by curtseying and leaving the room.

Naveen then walked over to his phonograph where he easily turned the flat disk over to its other side and within a few seconds the music of Louis Armstrong played:

_Do you know what it means to miss New Orleans  
And miss it each night and day  
I know I'm not wrong... this feeling's gettin' stronger  
The longer, I stay away  
Miss them moss covered vines...the tall sugar pines  
Where mockin' birds used to sing  
And I'd like to see that lazy Mississippi...hurryin' into spring_

The moonlight on the bayou...a creole tune... that fills the air  
I dream... about magnolias in bloom...and I'm wishin' I was there

Do you know what it means to miss New Orleans  
When that's where you left your heart  
And there's one thing more...i miss the one I care for  
More than I miss New Orleans...

Naveen sighed blissfully as the music played. It's always been a dream of his to go to New Orleans since learning of the music. But this time he had a hungry urge to make that dream a reality.

"Now I know what I must do..."

_The moonlight on the bayou...a creole tune... that fills the air  
I dream... about magnolias in bloom...and I'm wishin' I was there_

Do you know what it means to miss New Orleans  
When that's where you left your heart  
And there's one thing more...i miss the one I care for  
More...more than I miss...New Orleans

()()()()

"What do you mean that you must go to New Orleans? What is this nonsense?" huffed the Maldonian King Kabir.

"I would dream of going there, father! I've read about the people, the food and of course there's the music. It's an entirely different cultural experience there!" he explained.

"Of course the culture is different Naveen! It is the United States and the country, especially southern portion of that country isn't friendly to people of colour son," Kabir sounded more sincere. "Let me add that the entire country is harsh to their citizens of colour! They ended their slavery almost a half a century ago!"

"I'm aware of that father, but that generation is dying off. That ignorant way of thinking will be gone," Naveen was sure of that.

Kabir sighed. His son was as naïve as he thought. Perhaps it would be for the best if he would learn from himself that the outside world isn't as easy as reading about it. Not every country was like Maldonia. "Very well then. You may leave for New Orleans."

"Thank you father," Naveen bowed before running out of the throne room. "I won't disappoint you!"

"I know you won't," said the king. "I only hope that you aren't too disappointed, my son."

()()()()

New Orleans:

Tiana tiredly walked down the street after enduring another night at Cals diner. For a small diner it demanded a lot of service back breaking work that came with a naysaying staff and derriere pinchers. And even if the tips would depend on the night she still felt that it will all be worth it once she has enough to make the down payment of that old sugarmill.

"Hey Tia! Tiana! Ti-Ti!"

Tiana turned her head to see her older sister and only sibling Telese waving over at her from a very expensive looking car.

"Hey girl! Ya need a ride back home?"

Tiana looked over at her sister who wore a beautiful dress that looked like it cost as much as all of her savings combined. She then noticed the gentleman beside her sister and could immediately tell that he was another no good gigolo who was only looking for a good time and a nice rump.

Tiana shook her head at her sister. "It's alright Telese. I've got another stop before I head back home."

"Girl you've been workin' in that diner all night and you still 'git time to do other thangs?" Telese asked.

"I've got friends who will take good care of you baby," added the man with her sister.

"No thank you," Tiana turned on her heel then walked away.

Telese frowned at the man. "My baby sister is a good girl who will have her own restaurant. Don't you ever throw ya hobos out at her!" Telese might have been called a lot of things in her twenty-five years of life, but whenever someone less than worthy tried to go after her younger sister in any way she would always perform her duty the protector.

The man chuckled while digging in his pocket. "I was only being helpful, baby," he handed her a stack of cash.

"Mmm." Telese snatched the money from the man's hand. "Let's get out of here and have us some real fun!"

()()()()

Tiana stepped on the trolley and took one of the many empty seats that were available for her to sit on. One of the benefits of working overnight shifts were getting on the trolley with next to no one on broad but the driver.

She gazed out the window at the beautiful sun rising along the Mississippi river and sighed with a heavy heart. Someday her restaurant will be right where the old sugar mill stood. Everyone from all walks of life will be welcomed and never leave her restaurant with an empty stomach But her daydreaming was cut short when the trolley made a sudden stop.

"Oh!" she held herself from falling off her seat and heard the driver swearing.

"Damn motorcade!"

Tiana looked back out of the window to see several vehicles driving slowly down the street. All the vehicles had the letter 'M' on the side.

Tiana shrugged her shoulders as she watched the cars. Soon enough she'll be at home where she would catch a quick catnap before getting ready for work again.

"Faldi faldonza!" Naveen exclaimed in frustration at his valet Willard, who he did not want joining him on this trip.

"I'm sorry your highness but that trolley was in our way," the valet pressed the horn. "We have to put a stop—

"If I want to stop anything I will request it," Naveen said sternly. "Just do your job and that's taking orders from me!"

"Yes your majesty," the valet didn't want to risk losing his job so he started the car.

Naveen looked out of the window again to see a beautiful woman in the same trolley his car almost crashed into. She looked as if she had a lot on her mind and he couldn't help but to stare.

Willard turned back to ask the prince another question when he noticed the man staring off at someone.

"Sire?"

The trolley pulled off, snapping Naveen from his trance.

"What is it?" Naveen asked, now irritated.

"Will you like for me to order your breakfast as soon as you are rested?"

The prince waved his hand. "I'll eat out." The girl now in his mind which was unusual for him and wondered if he would see her again around town.

"Willard."

"Yes, sire?"

"Exactly how big of a population is New Orleans?"

()()()()

Naveen didn't stay in his suite for long. After a quick shower and an amateur but impressive attempt at brushing his own hair and teeth, he was out of the door again with a ukelele at hand.

He passed several bands and restaurants along the way with women young and old all staring at him as if he were a piece of meat.

"Oh look at him!"

"He's so handsome!"

"No, he's beautiful!"

Naveen was used to the attention from the ladies and moved on, but not before giving them a complimentary wink. It would soon be a mistake since some of the women began surrounding him.

"Is that a guitar?" a brunette asked.

"No stupid! A ukelele!"exclaimed a blonde.

"Oh please play us a song!" another woman requested.

"Yeah please!"

"Just one?"

Naveen sighed, though not disappointed to have an audience to show off his skills. "This song is called Jazz in Maldonia..."

As he played more and more people formed a crowd, and a couple musicians joined in making the experience a heavenly one for the prince.

After about a half an hour of playing, he spotted the same beautiful girl he saw on the trolley headed his way. When she got close enough he left thee musicians and disappointing admirers before stepping right in front of the waitress, blocking her way.

Tiana looked up to see a very attractive man grinning at her and as much as she wanted to avoid whatever was going on with him and this crowd, she couldn't help but feel an unusual connection from him.

"Pardon me, but I must know your name," Naveen said.

Tiana was hesitant at first which got the prince to laugh.

"Oh don't be bashful, mi benita, my beauty. You've got to have a name!" Naveen held a charming grin.

Tiana looked him up and down before answering. "I've got a name, but I'm not gonna tell ya!" she started walking away and wasn't surprised when he followed her.

"Playing hard to get," Naveen smirked. Not feeling hurt by her rejection yet fairly optimistic. He jumped in front of her, taking her hand. "But do not be alarmed! I am your biggest accomplishment!"

Tiana raised a brow."Excuse me?"

"All that I ask is your name," he wiggled his brows.

"Look mister, have to get to work...," Tiana said, feeling both annoyed and somewhat nervous.

"Girl get in here! We need you to start up on dez beignets!" yelled out a male cook from Duke's diner.

Tiana pulled her hand away and pushed pass the prince to get into the diner.

"Huh?" Naveen watched her quickly go inside the small building. "Wait!" he then saw another waitress placing a sign out that read _'Beignets...Hot N Ready!__'_ before stepping back inside.

"Out of the way, boy!" scolded a blonde man.

Naveen moved over just as the chauffer opened the door for the young and and an older gentleman who looked to be his father.

"Do we have to visit this shithole of a diner, father? There are far better resturants to eat breakfast!"

"Nonsense Charles! Eudora's daughter makes the best beignets in town!"

"The only decent thing in that dump!" the blonde added.

"Eudora's daughter or the beignets?" asked Eli.

Charles smirked. "Does it matter?"

Eli shook his head at his son as they entered the diner.

Naveen didn't like the way the younger blonde man, Charles answered his father's question and had a feeling that he was trouble.

But why should be concerned for a woman he didn't even know?

"I don't know what it is about this girl, but if it's going to take hot beignets and a jackass to get a name out of her then dammit I'll use that tactic!" he headed to the diner.

()()()()


	2. It's You!

The Humbled Maldonian

It's You!

"Hey waitress! Wait" Naveen ran inside the diner and saw no sign of the woman he was looking for. Instead, another waitress approached him.

She smiled her best smile and asked, "Ya need help with something, sir?"

Naveen looked around. "I was looking for a waitress with the same yellow uniform as yourself and—

"Why don't you have a seat by the window," she offered, pushing him onto the chair. "My name is Rochelle—

"Hell Rochelle. My name is Naveen, and I'm looking for someone," he pressed.

The waitress placed her hand on her hip with a raised eyebrow. "Who?"

Naveen finally saw who he was looking for as she served the blonde man Charles and his father pastries and coffee. "Her!" He pointed.

Rochelle's eyes followed to where the man was pointing at and smirked. "Her?" Her interest now attentive. "You her boyfriend or something?"

"Well, no, but I was hoping that I can have the time to speak with her—

"Hold that thought," she stopped him with a humoured giggle. "I'll get her."

Naveen watched the waitress follow Tiana and felt a little antsy. Never in his privileged life has he ever wanted to see a girl as much as he did. The women would always come to him.

_'I know that she will not be disappointed...I am charming, good-looking and a prince,'_ he thought confidently. _'What woman in her right mind would turn me down?'_

"I've got to give it to ya! No one can make beignets like you!" praised Eli.

"Thank you, Mr. LaBouff," Tiana gave him a genuine smile. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Coffee, darlin'" he answered, holding her up his as she poured him a serving.

Charles glanced up at her, annoyed. "I am here you know..."

Tiana rolled her eyes before looking at him. "What is it that you'd like, sir?"

"Coffee...dark coffee," he smirked.

Tiana saw the intense look in his eyes knowing his meaning and swiftly walked away.

"Charles!" Eli exclaimed.

The man chuckled. "What?"

"You are supposed the behave like a gentleman. The La Bouff men have always strive to come out on top with with our integrity, —

"I'm out of here!" Charles rose from the table to leave the diner.

"Charles!" Eli stood up and groaned for not wanting to leave his beignets behind. Out of desperation picked up the basket and left the amount along with a tip before leaving the diner himself.

"Girl there's some fine and sexy man out there wanting to see you!" Rochelle followed Tiana behind the counter.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Who isn't fine and sexy to you?"

"I'm for real! Look at him!" Rochelle pointed toward Naveen's direction.

Tiana didn't bother following her friend's finger and instead handed her friend a plate of food. "Help me serve breakfast to that table with the large family."

Rochelle twisted her mouth to the side. "Mmhm. Trying to change the subject on me."

Tiana ignored her and went to serve the family.

"This looks really good, Cher!"

"Taste really good too, Mr. Davis," she told the man as she placed plates down in front of his wife and daughter. "Flapjacks covered in strawberries for you Ariel and for you Mrs. Davis, beignets and hot coffee!"

"Thank you very much, Tiana!" said a very pregnant Mrs. Davis, smiling in appreciation. "You are gonna make some man very happy."

"Is there anything else y'all need?" she asked, changing the subject.

Mrs. Davis laughed. "You've done enough. Thank you."

"That's all, Cher. Thanks," said Mr. Davis.

Satisfied, Tiana went on to the next available table which was the man who she met before coming in for work. She also noticed he didn't have any dishes on his table. "Good morning. May I help you, sir?"

"Your name for starters," Naveen said with a grin in which Tiana read as arrogant and cocky.

"What would you like for breakfast sir?"Tiana asked with a hand on her hip

"Not until I have your name," Naveen smiled at her.

Rochelle watched from a distance and couldn't take anymore of her friend turning down 'good' men. "Her name is Tiana..."

Tiana shot a glare at her friend. "Rochelle!"

Some of the customers looked at the two.

"...and she desperately needs a man..." Rochelle added.

"What are you doing?" Tiana couldn't believe her friend right now.

Rochelle went over to Tiana's side as she finished,"...my friend is a stickinthemud who needs to let loose and go out once in a while!"

Naveen raised his brows.

"Her shift ends at noon so if ya interested as you seem to be, then you can meet up with her here and take her out for lunch! I don't even care if I have to pay for the damn meal just do it!"

Tiana covered her face with her hand, never feeling more embarrassed as the entire diner's eyes were on her.

Naveen was stunned himself. He figured this other waitress was outspoken but didn't think she'd call her friend out.

He didn't want have her this way. His father always advised him that earning what you want is always the best reward. He was going to follow the king's wise word of advice.

"Its alright really," Naveen stood and looked Tiana's way apologetically. "I'm sorry for any offense."

Tiana heard how sincere his apology was and was about to respond until...

"Hey Cher! I need coffee here!"

She looked back to see Dr. Facilier sitting at a table waiting for her. Turning back to Naveen she said, "Excuse me!" and ran to serve the customer as Rochelle turned back toward take Naveen's order herself only to find a huge tip on the table and the back of him leaving the diner. She collected the amount; putting the money in her apron pocket before moving on to another customer.

Naveen left the diner without realizing where he was going and bumped into a well-dressed young woman who caught herself without stumbling over.

"Excuse me, madam," he stopped when he noticed that she looked identical to Tiana, minus this woman's hair length was much shorter.

"Watch where ya going you..." she stopped when looking up at him. "Mm." A smile curled on her lips as she could literally smell money from him. "No, excuse me, sir."

He nodded and was about to walk on until she stopped him.

"Hey where are you headed? We haven't been properly introduced," she extended her hand.

"I'm Naveen...pr...um, and your name beautiful?" he asked, careful not to expose himself to possibly any spies his father may have brought over.

She put on her innocent act and giggled softly. "I'm Telese."

()()()()

"Tiana girl you messed up with this one!" Rochelle said as Tiana joined her in the back of the diner.

Still mad at the woman, Tiana asked, "What are you talking about now Rochelle?"

"That good looking man that came in this morning...um, Naveen is his name left you a two hundred dollar tip," she pulled out the large lump of cash.

Tiana's eyes widen in disbelief. "You're lyin!"

Rochelle chuckled while shaking her head. "No really girl I ain't lyin'! Naveen is loaded! I knew he looked too good to be just some random Joe. If he comes back here you better consider—

"I'll see you tomorrow Rochelle!" Tiana clocked out.

"Here's ya tip!" the waitress handed Tiana the money. "Don't let Mr. Duke see you leavin' with all that money," she teased.

Tiana smiled, putting the money in her pocket. "He's busy countin' the other money from his register to even notice anything." And she was right. Her boss didn't even see her leaving the diner.

As Tiana started walking down the sidewalk she was surprised to see her mother heading her way. "Mama?" she gave her a short hug. "What are you doing out here?"

"Shoppin' for ya daddy's birthday," she smiled. "A pair of shoes with some shirts and trousers. You know how ya daddy loves looking sharp on Sunday!"

"Oh daddy is gonna love his gifts!" Tiana smiled. "Guess what happened to me today!"

"You found a date!"

She shook her head. "I got a huge tip from a customer today!"

"Oh really?" Eudora raised a suspicious brow. "How much did the customer tip you?"

"Two hundred dollar."

"Two hundred...," Eudora put her hand on her chest and whispered, "Did you just say two hundred dollars?"

Tiana nodded.

Eudora then looked her up and down. "You didn't do anything funny—

"Mama please!" Tiana frowned. "I not that kind of girl!"

"Of course you're not babycakes!" Eudora hugged her. "Not like ya sister Telese."

"Can we not talk about her?" Tiana asked. "She chose her life and we should just accept it."

"Don't say that around ya daddy!" Eudora warned. "You know that he was heartbroken when she left."

Tiana sighed, deciding to not continue with the topic. "Where are you headed to next?"

"Home. Waiting on Charles La Bouff to come out of the store for me," Eudora said.

"Charles La Bouff?" Tiana was the one to raise her brow this time.

"He's a nice boy," Eudora said.

"Sure he is!" Tiana rolled her eyes, unconvinced.

"Well he couldn't help liking Telese but you know the laws," the mother reminded her.

"Mmhm. Well I best hurry on up and stand by the post to wait for the trolley," Tiana suggested.

"Hold on," Eudora stopped her youngest daughter. "I see your sister got a new boyfriend."

Tiana's eyes moved over to where her mother was looking at and saw her sister Telese flirting her charms to Naveen. She didn't know why she felt a small bit of jealousy. He was a free man to do whatever he wanted.

"The poor fellow will get eaten alive by by the time she's done spending all of his money," Eudora said, shaking her head in disapproval.

Tiana always felt uncomfortable when talking about her sister with her parents. Even though they couldn't stand the sight of her, she still loved her and only felt that Telese was following her dreams, even if it isn't honurable according to society's eyes.

"You ain't from the Crescent City, Naveen," Telese flirted. "Where you really from?"

"Maldonia..." he answered and quickly noticed Tiana.

Telese knew that look well enough and followed his gaze. "My baby sister is very pretty."

Naveen's smile turned into a line. "Sister?"

A smile formed on her lips. "Mmhm."

"You two look alike...," he realized, now feeling like a moron for not connecting them together.

"She's a good girl so if you are looking for a screw then you can forget about her!" Telese warned while still holding her sweet grin.

Naveen wasn't sure what he was looking for with Tiana, but sex was on the bottom of the list. Which was unusual for him.

"You like jazz?" Telese asked.

"Yes, I love it," Naveen answered.

Telese took his hand and studied him for a second before responding. "I don't feel any negative vibes from you. But your past says otherwise," she let go of his hand. "My sister also works part-time at a joint three blocks from here called Bella' s you can't miss bright red lights. It's my main boyfriend's joint so I know what days she works there."

"Why are you telling me all of this if you already know what my past was like?" Naveen had to know. And judging by Telese's odd behavior he had a feeling that she had some link to voodoo as he read from one of his father's books that ninety percents of the citizens in the state used it in their everyday lives.

Telese walked around the prince before stopping right in front of him. "You're good for my sister. You're a man who loves to have a good time. She needs that," she took out a cigarette. "But you're also a man in need of help himself." she lit up her cigarette more inhaling and blowing out the smoke. "So I'll see ya tonight?"

Naveen shrugged with a smirk. "I have no other choice."

"You do, but I rather you come along. Au revoir for now!"

As Naveen watched Telese leave for a car he remembered Tiana just across the street but to his disappointment she was already gone. He sighed. "Well there is always Bella's!"

()()()()

Later that evening...

"On your way to work?" James asked, seeing his daughter with the same green bag she usually carries three days a week.

"Yep. I should be back by midnight or a quarter to one!" she said, opening the door.

"Babycakes!" James hurried over to his daughter. "Why don't we pray before you leave?"

Tiana raised her brows, not feeling up to it. "Daddy I'm going to be late."

"Jobs come and go. But God is always with you. Don't forget about that!"

She sighed at her over religious father. "Alright daddy..." she closed her eyes and folded her hands while her father recited a short prayer.

"Amen!" They both said together.

"That's my babycakes," he kissed her on the head. "If you happen to see Cal..."

"I'll tell him that you will use his catering service for Sunday's dinner at the church. I know!" Tiana said with a smile.

James laughed a little. "Have a good day!"

"You too!" she closed the door behind her.

"She's gone?" Eudora asked, walking out in a very revealing night gown

"My, my my...,"James slowly walked over to her. "When did you pick this up?" he wrapped his arms around her.

She gave him a kiss. "Today. Do you like it?"

James returned the kiss. "Is this my birthday treat?"

"Well why don't you follow me in the bedroom to find out...," She took his hand and led them to the room, slamming the door shut.

()()()()

"How may I help you?" Tiana asked a couple who were sitting at their table.

"We'll have two medium rare steaks with salads," the man answered.

"And for drinks?" Tiana began writing in the notepad.

"Water...for now," he said.

Tiana smiled at the two. "Coming right up!" and walked over to where she found her sister, dressed in a beautiful expensive yellow flapper dress.

"Hello beautiful waitress!" Telese greeted with a laugh.

"I didn't know you were coming here tonight," Tiana put the note on the counter for the cook to receive. "Giuliano is usually as giddy as a girl in love when you are here."

"His wife left him after walking in on us," said the woman.

Tiana sighed, "Did you know he was married?"

"Yep, but enough about me!" Telese glanced at her sister's tightly fitted attire. "That dress is showin' off all the right curves on ya girl! Daddy still didn't find out about his innocent virgin daughter working in a gentleman's club and wearing this skimpy number?"

She rolled her eyes at her sister playful teases.

"Look baby sis, I know that the tips are to die for but I also don't want you gettin' into any trouble. The men here aren't the nicest to women like us—

"I'm nineteen years old Telese! I can work anywhere I please!"

"I know, but you know how he is..." Telese had to roll her eyes herself. "Daddy is old-fashioned especially with him carrying around that damn bible all the time. I mean, he got mama when she was a virgin and expected me to do the same when I married to that idiot Kevin."

"Kevin was a nice boy" Tiana teased.

"But too clingy and slow for me! And he was godawful in bed!"

Tiana shook her head. "Well I best get back to work before Giuliano say something." She went on to another table.

"Oh please!" Telese said as she spotted Naveen coming in wearing a very expensive looking suit. "Hmm..." she also spotted Giuliano leaving from the back room and strutted over, taking his arm. "I want to introduce you to somebody who's good for my baby sis!"

Naveen was greeted by Telese, who had a buff built man in a tux by her side. The man was also giving him jealous daggers.

"This is my boyfriend Giuliano, the owner of this joint!" Telese introduced. "Baby this is Naveen, a nice man who happens to like your favourite waitress!"

Naveen extended out his hand for a handshake but only got a grunt from the man. "You don't speak much do you?"

"He's very protective of my baby sister!" Telese rested her hand on her boyfriend's stomach. "Baby he is good people."

"For you I will give you one chance," Giuliano said in his very strong Sicilian accent. He extended out his hand this time.

And Naveen shook it.

"Since y'all are good friends why don't we send Naveen to the Presidential Lounge. If he's gonna be talking to my baby sister he will have to do it in the best spot in the house!" Telese exclaimed.

Giuliano grunted before parting ways from the two.

"So where exactly is this Presidential Lounge?" Naveen asked and spotted Tiana in a figure flattering black dress serving a group of male customers. "Achidonza..."

Telese chuckled at Naveen staring at Tiana. "My sister's body is a blessing, but don't stare too hard. Giuliano ain't afraid to kick anybody out who messes with her!" She started walking up the stairs. "Follow me!"

Naveen walked up the stair and followed the woman into a very tacky and somewhat elegant looking room. Chandlers hung from the ceiling of gold wallpaper. The windows held bright red drapes with golden bullheads print. The tables were covered in lime green covers and sea blue plates. He also noticed how seclusive it was.

"So this is the famous Presidential lounge," Naveen stated.

"It looks fabulous!" Telese beamed. "No one but the very wealthy can afford this part of the club! And not only will you be served with the best food and drinks, but you will also be served by the best waitress! Have a seat!"

Naveen pulled out the gold chair and was thankful that it had some cushion on it. And before he could get a word out Telese had already left the room. "Faldi faldonza."

()()()()

Tiana left the order for the cook to receive when she found Giuliano staring at her. "May I help you?"

"You are needed in the Presidential Lounge for the rest of the night."

"The Presidential Lounge..." Tiana repeated and turned to see that the man had already left. She shrugged her shoulders and began heading up the stairs.

It was the first time she's had to serve any of the wealthy customers and wondered if they were one of her sister's many friends from god knows where. Whomever this person was, she hoped and prayed that they will leave her a nice tip. But why would there only be one person in the room? There could've a group of rich customers.

_'Smile Tiana...just smile,'_ she mentally told herself before opening the door. And to her surprise...

"It's you...I mean how may I help you sir?" Tiana's heart raced in embarrassment as she caught Naveen's pearly but charming white grin.


	3. A First

The Humbled Maldonian

A First...

"It's you!" Tiana exclaimed.

Naveen flashed her his charmingly pearly white grin. "Good evening, mi benita!"

Tiana blinked in confusion.

"It means _my__ beauty_ from where I come from," he answered her silent question.

"Are you some kind of stalker?" Tiana asked. "How did you know I work here?"

"All I said was good evening and if you want to get into the stalker conversation..." he looked at his fingernails then back at her. "I find it quite odd that you are serving me!" he teased.

But Tiana took the comment to heart and grew offended. "How dare you?"

"Tiana, let's cut to the chase here. I find you extremely attractive and interesting and because of that I would like to get to know you more over dinner."

"Well I'm sorry sir—

"Naveen," he smiled.

She raised a brow. "Sorry Naveen, but I—

"How is the steak here?" he asked quickly.

"What?" she frowned.

"The steak!" he said while resting his back against the soft cushion on the chair.

Tiana rested a hand on her hip. "Well it depends on how it's made. In simple terms rare tends to be..."

"I prefer medium rare," he interjected.

Tiana hated being interrupted but kept her annoyance in check. "Medium rare and well done are the favourites here if that's what you want to know."

"What do you prefer?" He asked, being serious.

"Me?" She asked, never been asked that by a customer. "Whenever I could afford it...well, usually through my sister I would do either medium rare or well done. Depends on whatever mood I'm in. I tend to make mine in the oven. I use my daddy's secret spices..."

Naveen listened on and never remembered being this invested on a woman talking. It was usually the opposite and this woman wasn't even a princess or duchess.

"...and it's best to make it that way to keep it juicy and tender," she finished.

"I had no idea that there were varies ways of making a steak. What was the first again?" he asked.

"Bleu rare," Tiana said.

Naveen shuddered. "I can go as far as medium rare. My father eats rare, but hasn't been impressed with his chef's cooking lately."

"Well your father needs to try my rare steaks," Tiana said with confidence.

"Oh, you cook?"

"Do I cook?!" Tiana exclaimed. "I can cook and bake just about everything you ask for!"

"Hmm..." Naveen nodded his head, impressed.

"My daddy gave up on his dream of owning a restaurant but I'm still living our dream. Pretty soon I'm going to have my own restaurant...just as soon as I can afford the down payment!"

"Really?" Naveen became intrigued. "How much is the down payment?"

Tiana was about to tell him until she stopped. She was never this honest to a complete stranger so why should she start now?

"I should've had your order up and serving to you by now," Tiana changed the subject and pulled out her notepad.

"I'd like two steaks. One medium rare and the other well done," Naveen answered.

Tiana wrote down the order. "You must be hungry."

"I believe that I am," Naveen said, eying her.

"And sides?"she asked, not noticing his advances.

"You know? Just bring me the meals," he added.

Tiana shook her head, revising the order. "Want anything to drink with all that food?"

_'You,'_ Naveen thought while gazing at her. "Do you serve wine here? I didn't see it anywhere in the menu."

She looked at him as if it was crazy. "It's against the law to serve alcohol anywhere in this country."

"Is it now?" Naveen found that unusual. "Then I'll have orange juice..."

"Your orders should be ready in about a half an hour."

"But don't I get an appetizer?" he teased.

"What would you like?" she got ready to jot down his order. "Though I'd find it physically impossible to eat anything before the—

"How about a conversation with you," he asked with a warm grin.

Tiana raised a brow at him. "You really are determined."

Naveen licked his lips. "Say yes and I will guarantee you the best time of your life."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "And he's arrogant."

Naveen laughed. "Does it hurt my chances?"

Tiana didn't give him an answer.

"What's the matter? Do you not trust me?" Naveen asked with a cocky smirk.

Tiana's heart skipped a beat but didn't show. Instead, she returned her smirk, pulled out a penny from her pocket and handing it to him.

Confused, Naveen asked, "What's this for?"

"There's a message on the back of that penny from all the women of the world," she suppressed a chuckle. "I'll be back with your order..." and left the room.

Naveen looked at the penny for a second before reading the message engraved on the coin. "In God we trust...oh!" He laughed before saying with confidence. "Well I guess we're going to have to change that!"

()()()()

Tiana hurried down the stairs to give the cooks the order when her sister showed up.

"You must've had some good talk with Naveen."

"He had some questions about the steak preparation," Tiana tried to sound professional. "His food should be done in forty five minutes. Excuse me while I go check on that couple..."

But Telese shook her head, blocking her sister from walking. "You are Naveen's girl for the rest of the night. Guilano rescheduled your duties."

"What?" Tiana asked, surprised. "So that means..."

"You serve only one man tonight and it ain't God! Now go on and serve him!"

Tiana frowned. "But his meal won't be ready for another forty minutes!"

"Exactly!" Telese smiled. "Go serve him some wine or somethin'!"

"It's illegal to serve alcohol" Tiana reminded her.

"Not for Guilano's wealthy customers..." Telese took her hand, "Come on...," They stepped into Guilano's office where she opened a small door and unlocked a code from a lock, opening the wall.

Tiana was shocked to see that the man held a private wine cellar. "If the police saw this—

"Girl ain't nobody worried about he police! Now grab a few bottles! You know how men are about their alcohol!"

()()()()

"I thought that alcohol was illegal in this country?" Naveen said as Tiana poured some in his glass.

"Only if you want to follow the law!" Telese added, looking over at her younger sister.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Really Telese?"

"What? Everybody's still drinkin'! Even daddy!"

"No he isn't...hm," Tiana stopped when she realized that they were discussing their family in the presence of an 'outsider'. "Shouldn't you be downstairs with your boyfriend?"

"Oh so now you want to be alone?" Telese teased. "I can take a hint," She winked at Naveen while opening the door. "Ya food should be wrappin' up—

Tiana began walking. "Telese, hold that door—

"Oh no you don't!" she stopped her younger sister. "Ya stayin' here remember?"

Tiana grew annoyed. "But Naveen's dinner!"

"There are other waiters here girl. Have a seat and wait it out!" Telese smiled before leaving the two alone again.

"She's up to something," Tiana said.

"This is some damn good wine!" Naveen had another taste. "Yes, this is some mighty damn good wine!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I get it. The wine is good."

"No, it's DAMN good! Almost better than the wine in Maldonia!" he added and pushed another glass over to her. "Have a seat and drink with me!"

"I don't drink," she said.

"It's never too late to try," he smirked.

"No thank you," Tiana said as the door opened to three waitresses.

"Here's your steaks! Well cooked and medium rare!" one of the waitresses announced.

Tiana frowned. "I was suppose to only serve this customer."

"Here is everything!" The waitresses set all the food on the table including a lit candle before rushing out of the room.

"You two enjoy your dinner!" the last waiter then closed the door.

Tiana sighed annoyingly. "This was set-up by my sister!" she rushed over to open the door but found it locked. "Locked?"

"Would you like to join me?" Naveen offered. "I just realized that this is all too much for me!"

Tiana closed her eyes and exhaled. "Lord please help me!"

"Relax! It's only steak and dinner!" Naveen said.

"But you don't understand!" Tiana exclaimed, walking across the room. "The stress of all of this..."

"Then perhaps you should take it easy and sit with me," he suggested. "You only serve me tonight and as your only customer I want you to sit and have dinner with me!"

Tiana wanted to debate but gave up. After a long day of working two other jobs she was far too tired to fight. "Fine! I'll have a little..." she sat on the chair across from the prince and took the medium rare steak.

Naveen watched as she folded her hands to pray and couldn't help but to laugh.

"Amen," Tiana finished. "Making fun of me praying?"

"Yes," Naveen answered honestly. "I just never seen it done in a less formal way."

"My daddy is a pastor so I guess its natural for me," Tiana began picking at the salad that came with the meal."

"I see..." he began cutting at his steak.

The two grew silent to eat their meals. Naveen finished his meal with another glass of wine while Tiana debated whether or not to drink herself.

Naveen stretched his arms. "Would you like some wine? It's still chilled."

"I would rather drink some water!" she was about to pick up the pitcher but Naveen stopped her.

"I'll do it!" he poured the water in a glass cup. "And when you're ready to have a real drink, the wine is here for you to try."

Tiana sipped on the water before sitting the glass cup down and thought about her sister telling her to let loose and the prince telling her to relax. "Why not?" she picked up the wine glass.

"Good girl!" he poured the wine in her glass and watched in shock as she gulped the entire drink down. "Faldi faldonza!"

Tiana instantly felt a light burning sensation go down her throat which caused her eyes to widen making the prince laugh.

"First timer I see," he teased.

"How could you drink this?" Tiana asked before clearing her throat. "Oh my g...oh my...oh!"

"The more you drink the better it gets. Its like sex for the first few times..." he said.

"Well I wouldn't know," Tiana said as Naveen poured another glass of wine for them both.

She tried drinking again and felt the same way until the third glass.

"So what do you really want from me?" she asked, smiling.

Naveen could see that she was loosening up and closed the bottle before she got too crazy. "Your trust."

Tiana rose from her seat and walked toward the window. "We barely know each other."

Naveen got up and followed her. "I could take you out for lunch and we can talk some more?"

"I work everyday of the week except Sunday," she looked up at him.

"Then Sunday," he said, inching closer to her.

She shook her head. "I go to church on Sundays."

"Then I'll join you in church! I would really like to see you," Naveen stared in her eyes.

Tiana stared back, feeling her heart beat increase by his deep gaze. "Service begins at ten o clock." She regretfully broke the gaze to pull out her notepad and wrote down the address and directions. Her eyes were back on his when handing him the information. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Naveen took the paper without missing a beat. His honey coloured eyes then went down to her lips. "I'll be there" he leaned over to kiss her.

Tiana grew nervous but before she could turn away his lips were already on hers. His lips felt so good that she then accepted the kiss, but hoped that Naveen wouldn't notice her lack of experience.

He did and humbly guided her, enjoying every inch of her mouth.

Tiana felt his tongue in her mouth and tasted the sweet wine they shared together this evening. All her nerves were relaxed as she gotten used to the prince's contact as their osculation continued.

When his arms pulled her body onto his the kiss grew deeper and passionate. Tiana's entire body was on fire with heat just as Naveen's.

"Ooh! I'm gonna tell daddy!"

Tiana quickly pulled away form the kiss feeling embarrassed while Naveen smiled.

"I was checkin' in and should've been checkin' out," Telese teased with a hand on her hip.

"Tonight was an amazing night," Naveen said, ignoring Telese and focusing only on Tiana. "But I should be leaving!"

Tiana raised her brows, not wanting him to leave.

"I have to get in some sleep if I'm going to make it to church in the morning." he then took her hands and placed a gentle kiss on them. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow."

He took her in once more before leaving the two women.

"Tia, Tia, Tia..." Telese teased.

Tiana closed her eyes and exhaled with her hands on her chest.

"I had no idea you had that in ya girl. Kissin' that rich man like that would guarantee an engagement ring!"

"Telese, please..."

"I know men like the back of my hand and the way he was looking at you showed he ain't about games. He wants the real stuff!" Telese exclaimed.

"Stuff?" Tiana frowned. "What stuff do you mean?"

"He wants a wife!" she corrected. "You just wait and see girl!"

Tiana shook her head. "We just met. You can't decide on something like that without knowing the person."

"You gave him your first kiss!" Telese pointed out.

"He wasn't my first kiss..." Tiana said while looking away.

"Yes he was. I know you!" Telese said knowingly.

Tiana rolled her eyes again with a sigh making Telese laugh and hugging her.

"My baby sis had her first kiss! Now all you need to do is keep that sweet girl act on and ya gonna get ya man. Tease him some, flirt but don't go jumpin' on him yet. You know how daddy is!" she warned.

Tiana began walking out the door.

"Where are ya goin'? We were in the middle of an important conversation!" Telese said.

"Back to work! Unlike you I need to work in order to live in this real world."

"Tia I didn't mean...," she stopped when Tiana swiftly left the room. She plopped on the chair and groaned. "Damn stickinthemud!" and opened the closed bottle of wine before taking a swig. "Mm! This is some damn good wine!"

()()()()

A/N: I have to give credit to the 40s movie 'Lullaby To Broadway' for Tiana's penny idea to Naveen. I watched the movie with an older friend of the family and loved it! Well, Doris Day at least. I will try to update sooner. The busy bug attacked me again and the chapters may not be popping out everyday or every other day, but they will be posted!


	4. Humbling Confessions Part One

The Humbled Maldonian

Humbling Confessions Part One

The following morning Tiana walked with her mother and father towards the church when she spotted Naveen in a crème dress shirt and brown trousers holding his jacket and hat.

"Mmm. God didn't just give us humidity this morning, babycakes. Looks like He blessed us with this handsome fellow," Eudora hinted to her daughter.

Tiana felt a little bashful and was thankful for the hat she wore to distract her from smiling. As soon as she recovered her father had already waked over to him.

"How do you do, son?" James extended his hand to Naveen who accepted it. "I'm Pastor James Harris and welcome to the house of God."

"I'm well thank you. The name's Naveen."

James stepped aside to introduce his family. "This is my wife and daughter, Eudora and Tiana Harris."

"Nice to meet you, Eudora. I'm Naveen," he extended his hand.

Eudora gently shook it. "Hello Naveen."

Then Naveen looked over at Tiana, who is wearing a conservative peach coloured dress and matching crochet. She looked very pretty. "And Tiana...thank you for the invitation," he said to her.

James raised his brows at his daughter. "You know Naveen?"

"Yes, daddy," Tiana admitted. "We met at Duke's diner."

"So you must be the huge tipper!" Eudora said, even more intrigued in the young man.

James cleared his throat. "Excuse me but I will see you all inside," he started towards the church.

"You can come sit with us, Naveen," Eudora offered, locking an arm with him and Tiana. "Are you from here?"

"No, I'm actually from a country call Maldonia..." he answered, already knowing that he got the mother's approval.

They all walked in the church and found some available pews to sit at near another family.

"Good morning, Sister Eudora!" greeted a middle aged woman. "How do you do on this lovely morning?" she looked over at Naveen.

"Excuse me..." Eudora smiled at the two before walking over to speak with the woman.

Naveen scooted closer to Tiana. "So this is your church?"

"Yes," she answered and noticed him inching closer. "What are you doing?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm picking up these small books!" Naveen got two and handed her one.

"This is a book of songs the choir and other members sing. Do you recognize any?"

"Not that I know of," Naveen said, flipping through the pages. "My family isn't big on religion. As a matter of fact where I come from we celebrate many religions or none at all. It's up to our choosing. We respect them all."

"Really now?" Eudora cut in their conversation. "Well my husband will certainly change ya mind I guarantee it!"

"Mama..." Tiana began, knowing where this was headed.

"Good morning everyone on the lovely morning the lord blessed us with!" James said onto the microphone. He heard some for the members agreeing with an _amen_ or _yes_.

"When I woke up this morning the devil tried to get in my mind, but I didn't let him because you know why? Jesus's spirit was by my side!"

Naveen heard everyone clapping and cheering.

"Yeeesss!" James began singing. "Jesus! Mmm! My mama use to sing this to meeee..."

_Jesus loves me! This I know...  
For the Bible tells me so..._

Suddenly the choir and church members began singing along. Including Tiana.

The song sounded beautiful, but it was boring in his honest opinion. That quickly changed when the organ and choir started singing it in a quicker pace followed by hand claps from the everyone else.

"Achidonza!" Naveen exclaimed, feeling the intense energy from the room.

He clapped along and smiled down at Tiana who could help but to laugh at his enthuse.

"Oh yes He does!" Naveen sang while clapping.

Both Eudora and Tiana glanced at each other, smiling and continued on.

James smiled himself and finished, "For the bible tells me sooo..."

()()()()

"I take it that you enjoyed this morning's service?" Tiana smiled.

Naveen nodded. "It was a spiritual experience for me. The music really got to me!"

Tiana laughed. "I saw."

"Hello Naveen," James approached the two "Did you enjo'y my service?"

"Just about every moment of it, James...Pastor. But one thing confused me," the prince admitted.

"Oh?" James raised a brow. "And that is?"

"The donation portion. I didn't exactly know the minimum or maximum so I donated five hundred dollars—

"Five hundred dollars?" Both Tiana and James exclaimed.

Naveen took it as them being insulted and apologized. "I can donate five grand, but of course I would have to give it to you in a check—

"Oh no son!" James laughed. "You can donate as much a penny or nothing at all. But I will say that the church greatly appreciates your generosity."

Naveen nodded.

James couldn't deny how he felt for the young man. There was some goodness he saw in him. _'He could be good for my daughter...'_

Tiana saw the look her father was giving Naveen and could tell that approve of him. Which was a relief because she liked him, too.

"Well Tiana I'll leave you and your friend to yourselves. I'm sure you have plans," he extended his hand to the prince. "It was nice meeting you, son."

Naveen accepted the handshake. "Same here Pastor—

"Call me James," he said. "I guess it's time for me to look for your mother." He gave Tiana a kiss on the forehead before leaving the two.

Naveen sighed. "That went better than I thought."

Tiana laughed. "He is usually very difficult to any man who wants to talk to me. Of course my mother is the opposite. Always trying to hook me up with a man. That is until she learns that he either fathered five children or just ended a marriage due to adultery!"

"Interesting," Naveen smiled.

Tiana realized what she just said and mentally kicked herself.

"Would you like to go out for lunch?" he asked.

"There's not many places who will serve people like us," Tiana said.

"Why is that...of wait! Nevermind. I've read about the segregation in this country."

"Not every business is that way!" she defended. "But more than enough doesn't want to take the risk."

"That's unfortunate."

"Why don't we invite Naveen over for dinner!" Eudora suggested, walking over to them.

"We were thinking lunch," Tiana then raised a brow at her mother. "Daddy was looking for you."

"I know. Come on let's ride back with Mrs. Ellis!" Eudora waved at her neighbor. "Once we're done with lunch we can get started with preparing dinner."

()()()()

"Mm! These Grillades and Grits are delicious, babycakes!" Eudora complimented and saw Naveen stuffing his face. "Need a forth plate there, Naveen?"

Naveen swallowed his meal and exhaled "Oh no...three plates are enough."

"You know that my daughter LOVES to cook! She can scrape up anything and turn it into a culinary masterpiece!"

"So I've heard!" Naveen looked up at Tiana was taking their plates from the table. "I can help out."

"Well, since you asked," she handed him the plates.

Eudora chucked while thinking, _'He could be good for my daughter...'_

"Where would you like for me to put these...dishes in?" Naveen asked.

"The soapy sink!" she pointed over to a bubbling sink. "You can get started if you want. I'll finish the rest."

Naveen put the dishes in the sink a title too hard causing the water to splash on his shirt.

Tiana turned her head to see the prince in complete shock. "Are you okay"

"Yes, I got it!" he nervously laughed.

She could clearly see that he was confused on what to do so she went by his side to assist him. "Here's a towel to wash and another for drying. I'll be right back."

Naveen watched as Tiana left the kitchen before returning to the messy dishes. Intimidation came upon him as he picked up a wet dish watching the soap suds dripping into the bubbly water.

Tiana walked into the diningroom to find Eudora grinning at her like a cat. She frowned. "What is it mama?"

"Naveen seems like husband material," she said.

"I just met him!" Tiana said, feeling her cheeks warm in embarrassment. "And can you not talk like this? He could hear us."

"You need to get back into that kitchen and help him wash those dishes. It will be your job as his wife to keep a clean house."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Mama..."

"Go on!" she encouraged.

Tiana sighed and walked back in the kitchen to see a completely bewildered man and couldn't help but to find him adorable. She's known the man for less than a week and yet for some strange reason she felt as if she's known him for most of her life. It seemed fast paced, even the kiss they shared seemed rushed but also so natural.

His funny language broke her musing along with a dish breaking on the floor.

"Looks like you're having trouble here," she squat down to pick up the glass.

Naveen grunted feeling like a complete idiot at his helplessness. But through all setbacks he was raised to continue with the journey. Brush aside his Maldonian pride he took a deep breath and admitted, "I've never washed dishes."

Tiana brushed the remaining of the glass onto the dustpan, throwing it in the garbage before joining him. "You've never wash any dishes?"

He shook his head. "Never in my life."

"Hmm." she picked up a dish. "Then I will teach you how."

Naveen raised a brow, a little surprised that she didn't ask why he's never done such an activity.

"The soapy side is where you wash the dishes, and this towel here will help you along the way...," she showed him how before letting him try.

Naveen caught on right away, but wanted didn't want to let her know that, "I'm still somewhat puzzled about this...dish washing."

Tiana raised a skeptical brow and got behind him to take both his hands. "I'll teach you on how to properly do this..."

She guided him and could definitely tell he was faking not knowing how to wash the dishes but played along. It wasn't everyday she would be close to a man she actually liked. And also hoped that her father wouldn't walk in on them.

"This is becoming very easy!" Naveen said, enjoying her hands on his. He's always enjoyed the touch of a woman, but Tiana's simple touch felt more than just enjoyment. It was something he wanted to have for the rest of his life. When he kissed her last night it was the first time he was swept off his feet. Her inexperience quickly changed to the best kisser he's ever kissed. There was something about the woman that really made her all the more intriguing.

"Alright now you can dry the last three!" Tiana stepped back beside him.

Naveen looked down at her while drying the dishes and could see Tiana gazing back up at him. "You know I almost forgot to mention how beautiful you look today."

She smiled. "Thank you...you don't look too bad." she poked on his chest "A little splash on ya shirt."

Naveen stepped up to her, taking her hand. "I hope you don't mind a little water..." he leaned over toward her.

Tiana didn't move as his lips inched closer to hers. In fact, she was holding her breath.

Naveen could sense her nervousness and whispered, "Just relax. I won't hurt you..."

She followed his advice just as their lips connected it once again. The kiss deepened which caused her losing herself once again.

Naveen was just as lost as his arms lifted her slightly to taste all of her mouth. The kiss felt so good that he couldn't suppress also feeling aroused.

Tiana this as well but was the one to stop to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry If you didn't want the kiss" Naveen apologized.

"No," she shook her head. "I wanted it and...it was...what I wanted."

Naveen smiled knowing that she was swept off her feet.

"You two have been..." Eudora stepped when seeing Naveen's arms around her daughter. "...having some fun in here, I see."

Naveen let Tiana go out of respect but the woman shook her head.

"No ya'll go back to what you were doin'. I was lettin' ya'll know that I'm steppin' out to Mrs. Davis."

"Alright mama," Tiana said, feeling embarrassed as her mother stepped back out. "Could she be anymore obvious?"

Naveen chuckled. "I wish I had that growing up."

"What? A mother who is in desperate need to marry her daughter off? I wouldn't wish that on my enemy."

"She cares and if my mother was that way then I don't think I would've grown up spoiled."

"Spoiled?" she raised her brow. "You seem very humbled to me."

"I think you made me that way," Naveen admitted.

"Really now?" Tiana rested a hand on her hip. "That's a first."

"In Maldonia where I come from everyone is pretty...boring. Very stiff and ancient," Naveen didn't understand why he had to tell her about his past life as a womanizer and partying faze. He felt that a good girl like her had to know about it.

"I decided that I didn't want that life and—

"Rebelled out?" Tiana finished, knowing where he was headed.

He frowned. "How did you know?"

She thought about her sister. "I just know."

"You also went through a faze?" he couldn't believe that she would ever have a wild streak.

"No, but I do know people who have and some turned out alright"

"So you don't find me a tainted sinner, or however your father mentioned today."

"I'm not my father and your past is your past. You grew from it, right?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," he smiled back.

"You've moved on and accepted it?"

"I did."

"Then you are fine" she light slapped his arm. "God gives everyone a path and not everyone walks through the paths he already plans for them. Either they learn from the mistakes, regrets, fortune or they don't."

Naveen closed his eyes at the soft and honest tone of her voice. He knew that he couldn't keep his life as a prince a secret and only hoped that with her in this 'Godly' forgiving mood she would accept his life. A life he would hope to share with her someday.

"There is something that I want to share with you. About my life and how I grew up," he said.

Tiana saw him being serious and nodded. "Go on."

"I'm a prince."

()()()()


	5. Humbling Confessions Part Two

The Humbled Maldonian

Humbling Confessions Part Two

"You're a prince?" Tiana asked, not ashamed to show her that she wasn't shocked that Naveen from a privileged background. But would never imagine a kingdom.

"Yes," Naveen answered.

"Of Maldonia?"

"Yes," Naveen nodded. "I really needed to tell you this right away before we go any further into this relationship," he noticed what look like a blush from her and added, "I mean at least I would hope that we'd get there."

Tiana smiled softly, taking his hands. "I'm sure we will..."

Naveen stepped closer to her. "You're the first woman I've ever...I may sound crazy for rushing thing, but I think...I know that I have fallen in love with you."

"In love with me?" Tiana asked, surprised.

"Yes I know it sounds crazy but I do! And I think I've known since the first time I saw you in the trolley."

"Trolley?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yes, my car almost hit your trolley which caused me great frustration...never mind. I saw your beautiful face and thought I'd never see you again. That is until I saw you heading towards your work and I had to know your name!"

She remained quiet placing her hand on her chest. "You feel like this way after knowing me for one day?"

"Yes," he answered.

Tiana noticed his hands shaking nervously and began, "Naveen I..."

"Don't say it," he said and grasped her arms. "I know that you don't feel the same way—

"But I do!" she stared into his honey coloured eyes. "The kiss we shared last night had me confused and my sister didn't really help, but you are the first man who ever got me to stop focusing on my restaurant for once. I don't know if it's because I've never been in love or..."

"I've never been in love either," he then put his hand on her cheek. "Mi benita..."

She closed her eyes and exhaled at his touch but shook her head. "We best leave this kitchen. My father is old fashion when it comes to unmarried people alone together."

"We can go outside," he suggested. "I want to spend this day with you."

She took his hand and led them out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"There's one more thing I'd like to do before we go outside," Naveen said.

Tiana looked at him puzzled until feeling his lips on hers again. "Mm...,"

Naveen ended the kiss with a satisfied sigh. "Alright. Let's go outside."

()()()()

Two Months Later...

"This had to have been the most beautiful night I've ever seen," Tiana said as she and Naveen walked down the well lit street. But despite how lit up everything was, the stars still shone brightly in the black sky.

"And no matter how many times you say it I will never see anything else as beautiful as you," he replied, wrapping an arm around her. His honey coloured eyes gazing down onto her browns and inched his head closer to hers until their lips connected in a kiss.

Tiana felt his arms around her and she pressed her body onto his while deepening the kiss. Even though they took a huge step in their relationship rather quickly, she noticed how slow they were getting to the next level. A level she was sure to be ready whenever he finally got on the same place, but it seemed whenever she tried he would back away or stop their kisses.

And as on cue she felt his arms around her loosen and the kissing stopped soon after.

"I should get you back home," Naveen said, giving her a warm smile, taking her hand.

But Tiana pulled her hand away. "No."

"No?"

"I don't want to go home right now," she said, still recovering from the kiss.

Naveen raised a curious brow. "But I promised your father that I will have you home by midnight."

Tiana felt offended. "I'm an adult Naveen."

"Who is still living under your parent's roof," he reminded her.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"And you have to be at work at seven!" he also added.

She closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Why do you always do this?"

Naveen was now the confused one. "Do what?"

"Stop before we...," she made sure that there weren't anyone watching them before continuing,"...before we go any further?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Further? What us kissing? I thought that was what you wanted!"

Tiana took his hand and began walking. "I want to see where you live."

"I showed you where I lived plenty of times!"

"Only once and that was just the outside of it on a busy Friday afternoon. It's Sunday night and hardly anyone out here except..." she looked around to see couples and groups of people...those people."

Naveen laughed. "So we're like those people?"

"No, we're our own people. And I want to see my boyfriend's house on the inside."

Naveen smirked. "Then I'll show you where I live. But you're going to be bored."

"What's so boring about a prince's apartment?" Tiana asked as they neared Naveen's home.

Charles LaBouff surrounded by two blondes was approaching his car when he spotted Tiana going into a building with a man.

_'What is she doing in this part of town at this hour?'_ he wondered.

"Who are you lookin' at, baby?" asked one of the women.

The blonde man didn't answer as he got inside the car. Still surprised to see Tiana going into a house with a man.

Tiana stepped inside the well lit apartment and was completely surprised at how open the interior space was. Everything looked expensive and beautiful.

"I can see why you didn't want me here," Tiana said.

Naveen stood beside her. "Why is that?"

"Everything in here looks like its worth more than what the state is valued for."

"Is that bad?" Naveen asked.

"I'm messing with you," Tiana smiled. "Now give me a kiss."

Naveen happily obliged with the thought of Tiana's opinion of his furniture. It would be very expensive for a person like her despite having a father who is doing well financially. He would have to change this. After of course he was through with this unbelievable kiss from Tiana without taking her to the couch or his bed.

He ended the kiss and asked, "Would you like a tour around the apartment?"

She gave him a small smile. "Why not?"  
"After a kiss," he said and pressed his lips onto her.

The valet opened the door, closing and locking it behind him without looking up from the envelopes he was holding. "Sire! I found the mail still in the...," he stopped when seeing the prince kissing a woman he's never seen. "Sire?"

Naveen and Tiana both looked over at the thirty-something year old man.

"Oh!" Tiana was startled, holding onto the prince but quickly recovered.

"It's only my valet, Willard," Naveen introduced. "I should get you home..."

"But sire! I have an urgent message—

"We'll talk about it after I take her home," Naveen interrupted the valet as he and Tiana rushed out of the door.

"What was that all about?" Tiana asked, curious at the prince's odd behavior.

"My valet," he opened the door for her. "He can be a pain in the you know what."

"Seems like what he had to say was urgent though," Tiana noticed how quick they were walking. "Naveen you're walking too fast."

"I'm sorry mi benita but it looks as if it's going to rain outside!"

Tiana frowned, looking up at the starry sky. "I don't see any clouds."

"Later perhaps?"

"Naveen...," she stopped him. "Why are you acting so strange all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since your valet came into your apartment your whole personality changed," Tiana waited for him to respond.

"I guess I'm not ready to share you with the world?" was his answer.

"Huh?" Tiana didn't expect that answer.

"When I tell my father about our relationship it is my duty as prince to share it with Maldonia."

"Really now?"

"As proud as I am about having you as my girl it will be hard to just show you off to the world. A world that just may be too much for you."

"You don't think I have what it takes to be your girlfriend?"

"Of course I do. What I mean is the lifestyle of being a public figure. Being a pastor's daughter is a walk in the park compared to being a princess of Maldonia. But of course I will protect you as best as I can," Naveen vowed. "I won't lose you to anything."

Tiana smiled at him

"What?"

She shook her head. "You're so cute when you're being protective of me. I can understand why my mother loves it whenever my father does it with her."

"Any man will protect the ones he loves," Naveen wrapped a possessive arm around her.

"And any woman would greatly appreciate feeling safe thanks to her man," she stood on her tip toes before pressing her lips onto his.

Once the kiss the was Naveen let out relieving exhale. "That was some kiss."

"And you'll be getting more of that if you bring me home safely," Tiana began running.

"Hey!" Naveen ran after her, easily catching up to her. His arms wrapped around her waist as h e lifted her in the air. Her laughter has become one of his favorite sounds. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and soon felt her lips on his once again.

"If your dear ole daddy saw you out here this late like this...,"

Tiana heard Charles say and suppressed an eye roll. Instead she looked up at Naveen. "Take me home." And began walking down the sidewalk.

"Who was that?" Naveen asked, noticing Tiana's demeanor did a complete one-eighty.

"I know you me Tiana! Don't follow your sister's route," he warned.

"That's it!" Naveen was about to confront the man until Tiana stopped him.

"He isn't worth it!" she frowned at the blonde man, finally making eye contact with him.

Charles chuckled and looked Naveen's direction. "You stay out of this..." he raised a brow. "I don't know what the hell are you. A nigger, a mulatto nigger? What in the hell are you?"

Laughter could be heard from a few of his friends.

"We're a couple of blocks away from my house," Tiana said with relief. "Don't let what Charles said bother you. He's a racist through and through."

"I believe it. But if he does or say anything else to you I will—

"Do nothing," Tiana finished as they approached her front porch. "I don't know how the laws are in Maldonia Naveen, but here in New Orleans it would be an execution sentence of you strike a white man. Even if your fight isn't physical you as a man of colour will get killed and even put loved ones here in danger. Charles knows a lot of cowards who roam in the night in white sheets. Demons who terrorize and spread their hate," she put a comforting hand on his chiseled jaw. "I don't want anymore of the people I love hurt in their hands."

Naveen saw the pain in her brown eyes and promised. "I will never place you or your family in any danger."

Tiana gave him a short kiss before taking his hand. "Would you like to come inside?"

"No, I have to get back and see what Willard needs to tell me that is so urgent."

"Then I guess ya gonna need a ride from me," James said by the front door.

"Daddy!" Tiana gasped before opening the door to hug him.

"Did y'all have a nice time tonight?"

"Yes daddy,"

He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Good. Now say goodnight before I drive him back home."

"Really James I'm Fine."

"If Tiana was talking to you about what I think you were talking about then you should accept my offer."

Naveen didn't really see what was the big deal but he accepted and gave Tiana a kiss before riding off with James. "You know James. I would've been alright!"

"Nah. Charles LaBouff and his crew are dangerous rich white boys. It's right that you took my offer."

"Have cases happened before?"

"What like lynches? Kidnappings? Hundreds of cases but the judge throws them out because of who is trying to get justice. But God always gets the final word."

Naveen didn't know if there was any truth to James' last statement, but he was thankful for the ride home.

"Enjoy your week!" Naveen said, getting out of the car.

"God bless, son!" James beeped his horn before leaving.

The prince was in his apartment within seconds and found his valet pacing the livingroom. He sighed in annoyance. "What is it now?"

"Sire!" Willard ran over to him. "The king is waiting for your phone call!"

"What for?" he went over to pick up the phone.

"He hasn't heard from you since your departure and—

"Father! You wanted speak with me?"

"Son! I was waiting impatiently for your call! What have you been up to? Had enough of that damned country?"

"I'm actually enjoying myself!" Naveen smirked at the thought of Tiana. "The people here are very welcoming."

"Have you met any nice girls there?"

"So is there a reason why you needed me to call you?"

"Oh yes! Your mother and I are throwing a ball in a month and we would appreciate your presence."

"I can't make it."  
"It is your duty as prince to attend this ball!"

"Alright! I'll be there!" Naveen said before slamming the phone and storming into his bedroom.

"Sire! The king..." he stopped when the prince's door slammed shut. "...is still on the line."

()()()()

A week later...

James was leaving his church when he saw Dr Facilier leaning on his red sports car. He never cared for the man since they were young boys and wanted to remain a man of God by not dealing with the likes of him.

"Walking home again, Pastor?" Dr Facilier asked

James ignored him and kept walking.

"I saw ya daughter Telese leavin' out of those big houses of some fat cat this morning."

"And why should that be of any concern to me?" James said.

"Seein' that she _is_ your daughter—

"I've only got one daughter!" James glared at his rival. "Now go on and go raise hell to someone who will care."

"Funny how you disown one child for something ya other child has already done," Dr. Facilier chuckled.

James frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you don't know? Rumour has it that ya little girl is gettin' serious with a wealthy donor from ya church."

James didn't have time to deal with any rumours of scandals about his family, but he also didn't want this man to get the best of him, "Why are you around here, Jean?"

"I was just speaking to your lovely wife. Eudora and I have always been good friends"

"You stay away from my wife or—

"Or what? You'll pray me away?" Facilier laughed, knowing that he cut a nerve. "What you should be praying off is that rich pretty boy ya babycakes is foolin' around with"

"What goes on with my family has nothing to do with you Jean. So stay away from them!" James walked away as Dr. Facilier continued,

"Rumour has it that the pretty boy's come from a country where everyone goes to the house of atheism."

James stopped and closed his eyes, suppressing his irritation.

Dr. Facilier knew he touched another nerve and added, "I know how ya kind dislike Atheists!"

James exhaled and swiftly walked down the sidewalk, hearing the man laughing from behind.

He knew not to believe a word Dr. Facilier say, but couldn't help but to be concern. His daughter and this young man seemed to be getting very serious. What would happen if they were to marry?

While passing the neighbors he spotted his wife speaking with Mrs Davis who seemed to be in a gossiping frenzy. He also happen to overhear Naveen's name.

"I heard that they don't believe in God in Maldonia!" Mrs Davis said.

"Where did you hear that from?" James asked before Eudora could.

"Oh hello Pastor—

"Pardon me but you were just discussing about religion with my wife?"

"Oh yes, here...," she handed him the encyclopedia. "The country isn't shown on most world maps and the people there are atheists!"

"I don't believe any of this!" Eudora exclaimed. "He seemed to be enjoying himself in church! He even knows most of the songs!"

"I didn't say it! The encyclopedia did!"

James ignored the women and frowned while reading about the country. "Hm..."

"James...," Eudora touched his arm.

"Thank you Mrs. Davis but Eudora and myself have to head on home," he handed her the book.

"I hope I didn't upset you, James," said the woman but he shook his head.

"God bless," he took his wife's hand and began walking.

"James you shouldn't believe everything that's in that book!" Eudora reminded him but knew that he wasn't having any of it.

When made it home they found no sign of Tiana or Naveen in the living room.

"They could be out!" Eudora smiled. "We can try to enjoy the rest of the day together—

"Not now Eudora," James said, rushing through the kitchen and outside to the back porch where he found the young couple in a passionate osculation. He looked up at the sky and mentally prayed _'Lord, you have your reasons for this boy being here and it seems like he's got good intentions but now I have doubts. Give me the mental strength to confront him. Amen.'_

He cleared his throat.

Tiana opened her to see her father gawking down at them. "Daddy!" she got off Naveen's lap to give her father a hug. "I didn't know you would be home so early."

"I thought that I should be spending some time with my babycakes and her...friend," he looked over at Naveen. "I was hoping to speak with ya son. Alone."

"Alone?" Naveen was surprised.

Tiana looked at her father then Naveen "Be good you two," she kissed both her father and Naveen on the cheek before leaving the two to themselves.

Naveen put his hands in his pockets. "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

James cleared his throat before beginning. "You and my daughter have been seeing each other for a little over two months."

"Yes, we have," Naveen said.

"What are your future plans with her?" he asked.

Naveen raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Marriage, children...what do you want from her besides seeing her every Sunday? Because I don't want to come home one day with her in tears."

"I will never intentionally disrespect your daughter. I love her"

"Or is it lust?"

"I would know the difference," Naveen said knowingly. "And to be honest with you I have both for her"

James was surprised at Naveen's honesty despite being a so-called nonbeliever in God. He listen as the prince continued.

"Tiana is the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with as my wife. But I'm going to be up front and tell you that life with me isn't going to be easy."

"Why is that?" James thought of what he read and heard about the prince and his family's religious beliefs. "You seem like a stand up young man"

"You know that I'm from Maldonia," Naveen began.

"Yes, what about it that has you concern?" James asked, almost anxiously.

"I'm heir to the Maldonian throne," Naveen confessed. I'm going to be the next king."

James's eye widen, surprised. "Heir...to the Maldonian throne?"

Naveen nodded. "Yes. When Tiana marries me she'll be princess and future queen."

"Wow," James scratched the back of his head.

"But know that she will be treated with the utmost respect—

"No it isn't that..," James said, somewhat disappointed that Naveen's biggest secret is him being a royal prince. "So you're telling me that my daughter will have to live out there with you?"

"Of course!" Naveen answered with confidence. "It's required for a wife to live with her husband."

"Do you believe in God?" James asked out of nowhere

"Daddy!" Tiana walked out with Eudora. "You have no right to ask him that!"

Her father remained stern. "I'm asking him a legitimate question"

"My country is open to many religions," Naveen told him.

"There is only one God!" James exclaimed, ready to debate.

"Daddy stop it!" Tiana took his hand

"As your religion claims," Naveen added calmly.

"Naveen...," Tiana touched his arm.

"So it's true?" James asked.

"What's true?" Naveen inquired, puzzled by the pastor's behavior change.

"Alright everybody let's get inside!" Eudora said, shooting a glare at James.

Tiana took Naveen's hand and walked into the house.

"James what are you doing?" Eudora asked, furious.

"You heard what he said! He doesn't believe in God!"

"I didn't hear him say anything like that. What I heard him say is that the people of Maldonia is open to many religious beliefs!" she explained.

"But what if he doesn't believe in God? We raised our daughter that a good man has God and Christ in his heart."

"There are men who have God and Christ and are no good," she pointed out. "Hypocrites is what we call them."

"Eudora...," James closed his eyes.

"My point is James is that there are also good people who don't believe in God living in this country!"

"And those people are sinners who will go to hell if they don't get themselves saved!" he exclaimed, looking over at Naveen who was with his daughter.

"Did he say he didn't believe?" she asked.

"Well...no," James answered.

"Then leave it alone! When the time comes they will marry in a church in God's house and nine months after their wedding they will bring us our first grand baby and you will christian it!"

James couldn' t suppress a smile at the thought. "You're still deadset on those grandchildren?"

"Mmhm," They shared a short peck before walking into the house.

"Naveen, my daddy is old-fashion and very religious," Tiana said, embarrassed at the blowout that just happened.

"He only wants the best for his daughter," Naveen said reassuringly. "And he's a lot like my father in a sense of being very stubborn and stuck on his ways."

"But he had no business to talk to you like that!" Tiana said just as James and Eudora walked in.

"Naveen I want to apologize for my behavior," James extended his hand.

"It's okay," Naveen accepted the handshake.

"No it isn't and I would like to make it up to you by taking you fishing."

"Fishing?" both Naveen and Tiana said.

James smiled. "If you're not busy on Saturday that is"

"Alright...," Naveen smiled. "I'll go!"

Tiana's eyes widen, surprised, "You will?"

He shrugged his shoulders, feeling arrogant, "What's so difficult about fishing?"

()()()()

"This is very difficult," Naveen complained, sitting bored with James who was working on the fishing rod

"It can take us all day before we catch a fish, son?" James said, holding his own rod. "You remember to keep that rod on ya?"

"Yes," Naveen kept it on his arm.

The older man laughed. "A couple of days ago you were bragging on how easy this will be."

"That was before I realized what I was getting myself into," Naveen said, hearing James snickering.

"This is just child's play, son. Your true patience will be tested when you'll have to endure your wife birthing your first child. And that alone can take days," shared James. "Of course the Lord works in mysterious ways and can make the birth come sooner rather than later."

Naveen remained quiet, knowing where this subject was headed.

"Do you believe in God?" James asked.

"Why do you ask?" Naveen asked, looking off to nothing in particular.

"I need a straightforward answer."

Naveen sat up. "Your preaching skills gets me to believe."

James nodded. "You do know that my daughter is a believer of God."

"I do."

"When you marry her she will continue to believe in Him."

Naveen tired to answer without sounding disrespectful, "Tiana can do whatever she wants. All I want from her is her. To hell with what religious belief she prays to."

"And your children?"

"James no disrespect, but whatever happens between Tiana and I will only be between us two."

"And God"

Naveen was about to respond when he noticed his rod was moving. "What the...?"

"You've got a bite!" James dropped his rod to assist the prince.

Naveen reeled the rod.

"That's right just fight the fish! Good...good..., pull it in!"

The prince followed orders until he saw a large fish wiggling wildly.

"Hahah! Praise God!" James clapped his hands.

Naveen threw the fish into the bucket, feeling very good about himself. _'Perhaps this day wasn't so boring after all'_

()()()()

Tiana was thrilled to finally be off work from Duke's. Saturday mornings were a madhouse but the tips made it worth it. As she walked down the street she noticed her sister walking her way.

"Tia!" she shouted.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to holler. I was three feet away."

"Well half the time you can't even hear me!" Telese joked, giving her sister a hug.

Tiana could easily smell the alcohol from her older sister and asked, "Have you been drinking?"

"A little," Telese smirked, hearing giggles from across the street. She raised a brow at the blonde beauty walking with Charles Labouff. "Ruth Marie LaBouff. The slut of the Mississippi!"

That comment caused several looks from several people including Tiana. "Telese...,"

"She was all over him for the longest. I guess he finally gave in after acceptin' her advances."

Tiana was well aware of Ruth Marie's history, but also knew that she came from of the wealthiest white families in New Orleans. She had to stop her sister before she dug her into a deeper hole. "Really Telese we should go somewhere. How about the pharmacy for a drink. Mr. Kaye is integrating his business despite threats."

"Damn she's sweatin' like a whore in church!" Telese said, glaring at the woman.

Tiana looked around embarrassed. "Telese! Shut up! You know how these people are!" she tried taking a her hand.

But Telese waved her hand. "I've had white men, negro men, and a few yellow and red men. I ain't a shame of that. But that fake church mouse had just about the ev'ry man and woman on this side and the other side of goddamn Mississippi!"

Everyone looked their way as Tiana took her sister's hand and walked down the street. "Telese you still need to remember where we are at! This ain't Chicago!"

"Yea it's the backwards ass New Orleans! Where a white boy like Charles LeBouff can get away with touchin' coloured gals but Joesph Smith gets lynched for helpin' a white gal from gettin' beaten by her no count husband!"

Tiana sighed, obviously feeling the burning looks from some of the white pedestrians. "That was a long time ago Telese."

"It happened three years ago! And he ruined my life!" she exclaimed.

Tiana witness many emotions from her sister when it came to her past with the LeBouff heir. Heartbreak, anger and now bitterness.

"Is there a problem?" an officer approaching them asked.

"Like you care!" Telese spat.

"What did you say gal?" the officer pulled out a club stick.

"Nothing officer," Tiana grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her away until they were far enough from the crowd and sat on a bench. "You really need to stop it with the heavy drinking. It's already against the law and these policemen don't have a problem throwing your behind in jail!"

The older sister look smugly at her young sister. "You are becomin' an uncle tom!"

"What?"

"I gave you dat prince! I shoulda took him for myself—

"You don't mean that," Tiana said, knowing her sister's nasty temper with alcohol.

"No, I don't mean it," Telese gave her sister a hug. "He's treating you right?"

Tiana nodded. "He is."

"Good," Telese released the hug. "Does daddy like him?"

"So much that he took him fishing," Tiana answered causing her sister to chuckle for the first time since her breakdown.

"Damn then he does like him! Daddy never would've invited any of my men fishin'."

Tiana knew that was true. "Speaking of, where is your man?"

"In court finalizing the divorce. You know he had me in with his lawyer and in his Will left everything to me everything in case something happens to him!"

Tiana raised a brow. "Are you sure he did that?"

"I saw it with my own eyes and heard it from my own ears! Girl do you know how much he already spoils me?"

Tiana saw the sparkle in her sister's eyes and they were all too familiar. "Telese..."

"Don't say it, Tia! I know what ya thinking based on that look and no I am not getting over my head. Not this time. I won't be fooled or trapped like the last time with that dirty bastard! Charles and Guilano are two different men."

"Both very wealthy!"

"You're seein' a prince."

"But I never gave...," Tiana stopped herself. "You have a knack of falling in love too fast and too deep and once you go bored you up and leave!"

"I never loved Charles! We were young and dumb kids having a good time!"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Right..."

"He thought that he could control and trap me but I showed him!" Telese then shook her head. "Anyway, if Naveen ever tries to trap you make sure you run! Ain't nothin' romantic about a man controlling and degrading the woman he so-call loves!"

"I'll follow your advice if it ever goes that way," Tiana said as the trolley neared. "Well I there's my ride."

"You know that you can always ride in style!" Telese smirked. "I do have a car."

"But I like to ride the trolley."

Telese sighed. "Yeah you and that damn independence!" The two sisters hugged once more. "Please keep that after you marry that rich man!"

Tiana smiled. "I promise."

()()()()

Later that evening...

"Naveen I'm so proud of you!" Tiana gave him a hug.

"Are you sure you want to hug me? I reek of fish!" Naveen said with a weak smile.

"I tell ya this young man had luck soon after his first catch!" James exclaimed and gave Naveen a pat on the back. "We're going to have to do this again."

"No disrespect to you, uh, James, but I'd like to hang up my fishing rod," he said and heard the man laughing in response. "And if you do not mind I will like to go wash this fish smell from my body," he glance into Tiana's eyes. "I'm going to go back to my apartment and wash up."

Tiana smiled. "Okay."

"Walk me out?" he asked.

Tiana nodded as they stepped out into the front porch.

"I was hoping to find you later," Naveen said.

Tiana smiled. "I work tonight."

"At Bella's?"

"Mmhm," she said, taking his hand.

"Why don't I give you a ride?"

She raised her bros. "Naveen...,"

"I insist. After two months of being together you are still stuck on this walking business."

"It's good for you," she reminded him.

"So is a car ride," he gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'll pick you up in a half an hour."

And just as he promised Naveen arrived at Tiana's house thirty minutes all refreshed with a change of clothes.

"Looking good," Tiana complimented.

"It' s all for you, mi benita," he put a hand over hers while using the other to steer the car.

"My daddy couldn't stop talkin' about you! You catching so many fish and how much he played a huge part by guiding you."

"Ha! Guiding me! I'll let him take the credit," he then suddenly stopped the car when seeing a police officer standing in the middle of the street.

Tiana frowned when she noticed a crowd outside. "What is going on?"

Naveen slowly drove up to the policeman. "What is going on, officer?"

"Ya'll can't drive beyond here. A shooting occurred at gentleman's club Bella's."

"Telese!" Tiana gasped and got out of the car.

"Ma'am!" the police called out after her.

"Tiana!" Naveen then cursed and parked the car.

"Telese?" Tiana called out and found her sister sitting on the curb looking dazed. "Telese...,"

She looked up and saw her younger sister. "Tiana?"

Tiana sat down beside her and asked. "Why are you out here?"

""Oh Tiana it's horrible!" Telese cried as she explained what happened.

Naveen finally caught up with Tiana spotting her with her sister. "What's going on? What happened here?"

Telese wiped her eyes with a handkerchief before answering. "Guilano is dead! My fiance is dead at the hands of that bastard!" she glared over at Charles La Bouff who was laughing with an officer from across the street.

Naveen and Tiana both followed Telese glare seeing the blonde man looking right back at them with a smile on his face.

"He think he can control me," said the distraught woman.

Charles tipped his hat at her before getting into his car and driving off.

"I'll make him regret messin' with me!" Telese vowed.

"Come with us Telese," Tiana said. "Naveen can drive you—

"Leon!" Telese yanked her arm away from her sister to run toward another well-dresed man.

"Hey baby!" Leon greeted.

"You need some company?" she flirted, running her finger over his full lips.

"Well I don't know? What are you willin' to offer?" he wiggled his brows.

"You'll find out when we get there!" Telese led him to his car and got inside. "See ya Tia!" she scooted over to the passenger side as the man got in the car and drove off.

Tiana couldn't help but look disgusted at what she just witnessed. She's never really judged her sister the way people do but the way she came up to Leon, a well-known drunk himself was low.

Naveen wrapped a comforting arm around Tiana and asked, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "Can we go back to your place?"

He nodded, understanding. "Let's go."

()()()() 


	6. The Blessing

The Humbled Maldonian

The Blessing

Naveen opened the door to his apartment letting Tiana walk in first. He was relieved to see his valet nowhere in sight, and could also hear the man snoring away in one of the rooms upstairs. As he was about to offer Tiana a seat on his loveseat she walked over by the window glancing out at the beautiful night sky.

He walked over, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Tiana shook her head. "I just...I still can't believe that my sister left with that drunk! He's the only wealthy man she ignores because of his problem," she was so disappointed in how her sister handled losing Guilano. "Sleeping around from man to man doesn't solve anything. I thought that with everything she's gone through she understood by now."

Naveen wrapped his arms around her as she grew quiet. She then sighed and gratefully rested her head against his strong chest, inhaling his cologne and exhaling blissfully.

"Everyone mourns differently," he told her. "When my grandfather died my grandmother stopped speaking and she's extremely healthy might I add. To this day she hasn't spoken after almost a decade."

"That poor woman," Tiana really did feel sorry for the woman.

"She would like you," Naveen said with confidence.

"Do you think so?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I know she will," he answered, taking in her innocence and beauty.

Tiana took in his handsome yet humble vibe that made her heart swell for him. His mysteriousness also made her want to know everything about him and to leave the topic of her sister alone for now. So she stood on her tip toes and soon felt her lips pressed against his.

Naveen pulled her onto him as the kiss deepened.

"Mm," she moaned but knew that she couldn't do anything she'll later regret if he does try to go to the next level with her.

She exhaled when feeling his lips brush on her neck before returning to her lips.

Then the phone rang.

"Mm..." Naveen pulled from the kiss. "Hold," he kissed her. "On," he kissed her once more before getting to the phone. "I don't need my valet waking up," Naveen then answered the phone to the sound of his father speaking.

"I see you that you do not have the time to call home"

"We just spoke not too long ago, father," Naveen responded with a hint of annoyance.

Tiana plopped on the couch as her boyfriend continued on with his phone with his father. It was her first time really hearing about anyone from his family and knew that he wasn't lying about his life as a prince. Him not knowing how to wash the dishes should've been a dead give away now that she thought about it. He certainly didn't act like any of the princes she read or heard about through the stories Charles's younger sister Charlotte would gush about to her when they were children

Then Naveen's sudden raised tone broke her from the simple musing of the prince.

"I will not!"

"You _will_ come back within a month or I will revoke your visa and that is final!" Kabir exclaimed.

Tiana turned to Naveen hanging up and returned eye contact only to find him distressed.

"What is it?" Tiana asked, concerned and not hoping for the worse.

"It's nothing," Naveen answered, slowly walking over to her before joining her on the couch. "Now, where were we?"

"Kissing," Tiana noticed him a bit stressed.

"Kissing?" Naveen asked, leaning over to her before pressing his lips onto hers

"Mm...," Tiana put her hands on his chest, stopping the kiss. "You're tensed."

"I'm not tensed," Naveen leaned toward her again, but she turned away. "Mi benita..."

"No mi benita...that phone call was—

"Nothing," he said. "My father wants me to return to Maldonia by next month but I refuse to."

"Maybe it's important?" Tiana suggested.

"It isn't and I prefer not to speak on this topic," he said sternly.

She rolled her eyes, standing up. "So stubborn."

Naveen stood. "How am I stubborn?"

"I talk about my sister to you and you refuse to tell me about your father?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want to know about my father?"

"I don't know! What kind of father is he? Do you have a mother? A brother? Sister? I don't know much about you or anything about your family! At least you've met mine."

Naveen couldn't help but find Tiana's interest in his family cute. He chucked while giving her a hug. "I will tell you as much can about my family." he kissed the top of her head.

"That's all I want from you," Tiana smiled up at him.

"Really now?" Naveen raised a brow, joking with her. "So you have no interest about what I like or want?"

"What do you want?" Tiana asked."For you to come a long with me."

"To your home country?"

"Maldonia," Naveen answered with a nod.

"Naveen you know how my daddy is," Tiana said as Naveen pulled from the hug before jogging to his room. "Naveen?"

He stepped back out with a necklace that held a ring. "I want you to come back as my fiancee."

She gasped, placing her hand on her chest as he got down on one knee. "Oh my...Naveen...,"

"I know that this is sudden but I've been meaning to ask you to be my wife!" he stared into her eyes feeling nervous yet anxious.

Tiana inhaled deeply before releasing an exhale. "Yes! I'll marry you!"

"Achidonza!" He exclaimed and lifted her in the air, feeling as though he was the richest man on earth. "I will promise to never hurt you and make all your days full of joy and many blessings to come!"

Tiana smiled. Knowing that he will keep his word but there was one problem that broke her smile. "My daddy..."

"I will ask for his permission, mi benita," Naveen promised. "I know how religious he is."

Tiana suddenly began having second thoughts about the entire arrangement. "Oh, Naveen I don't know how he'll react. I mean, he wants me to get married but then he also want—" and was interrupted when his lips pressed against hers, deepening it into a passionate french kiss.

"You're not changing your mind, no?" he asked, moving his lips onto her neck.

She moaned. "No.."

"So you want to marry me?" he asked

Tiana eyes rolled in the back of her head at his erotic kisses. "Oh, yes Naveen. Yes, yes, yes!"

Naveen moaned, now sucking and kissing on her neck. "I want to be able to marry you, spend all day and night with you. I love you, Tiana."

Tiana exhaled as the prince kissed down her chest, but was disappointed when he stopped.

Naveen exhaled himself, not wanting to lose control and smiled at her. "I will ask for your father's blessing."

She returned the smile. "He will definitely approve. I know him!"

()()()()

"I'm sorry but my daughter will not marry you!" James exclaimed.

"I'm not asking for her hand? She's already accepted. I'm only asking for your blessing," Naveen said boldly. "She will be marrying in my home country."

James looked at the prince, offended. "Son, you're a nice young man and all, but I can't accept her marrying in another country. Especially a country I've never heard of."

"If you're concerned about us not marrying in a Christian way. I can have that arranged. My country accepts all religious beliefs."

"Are you a Christian?"

Naveen raised a brow. "This again?"

"It will certainly help with me giving you my blessing or not," James answered, honestly.

The prince then shook his head. "I've never really considered myself anything. My family isn't affiliated with any religion."

"If you want to be my daughter's hand then you will be," James glared at him. "And if she's ever going to marry then it will be in this country! The United States!"

"Well I'll consider myself Christian," Naveen said. "But as for marrying, it has to be in my country. It's tradition."

"Then I'm sorry that I will have to say no," James said.

"I will like to see Tiana," Naveen said, standing.

James also stood up. "I'll get her." And knocked on her door.

Tiana opened the door feeling nervous and thrilled. Her mother didn't help with the excitement on wedding showers and gifts. But all of that changed when she saw the emotionless expression on her father's face. "Daddy?"

"Naveen wants to talk to you," he said as Eudora gave her husband a skeptical brow.

She gave the prince a smile. "Did he say yes?"

Naveen shook his head. "He didn't give us his blessing."

Tiana turned back to her father. "Why don't you approve?"

"It isn't about approval. I simply refuse my daughter to marry a man who isn't a Christian!"

"Should it matter what he is as long as he loves and respects me?" Tiana asked.

"It's beautiful that he feels that way about you babycakes but I can't accept it!" James said.

Tiana always loved and respected her after, but knew he was wrong. So she asked, "What if I marry him anyway?"

"You're nineteen year old. You don't understand how this could eventually hurt you."

"Well it's life and I will marry him!" Tiana narrowed her eyes at her father.

James frowned. "Then you might as well get the hell out of my house!"

"James!" Eudora stepped in and stood beside the young couple. "They are good kids and I give you two my blessing!"

"Eudora. Stay out of this!" James said with gritted teeth.

"No you stand your ground!" Eudora fired back, glaring deep into his dark eyes.

"Eudora you are suppose to be on my side on this!"

"I refuse to side with you on this!" Eudora fired back. "You are a man of God! How dare you go against the book—

"I'm not going against the book!"

"Yes you are, James! You're doing it right now!"

Naveen watched the two go back and forth reminding him of how his parents argue. He then glanced over at Tiana who looked overwhelmed and really wanted to take her out of the house and elope just to get the whole thing out of the way but knew that she or his parents would never go for it. This frustrated him because he's never had to worry about religion preventing him from doing anything.

"Faldi faldonza!" Naveen accidentally slipped out, causing everyone to stop and look at him.

Eudora raised a curious brow. "What did you just say?"

"Faldi faldonza means...oh my goodness, or oh my god as some of put it," he answered.

But James didn't like that answer at all. "So your country the lord's name in vain and not believe in him?"

"It's a phrase!" Naveen exclaimed.

"You are a nice fellow but after tonight I don't want to see you in or around my house," James declared.

"Daddy!" Tiana exclaimed, holding Naveen's hand. "However you think or feel I will marry Naveen! And I know that God supports all love! Not what others claim from what they over read!"

James left the three for his bedroom where he slammed the door shut.

"You stubborn bull!" Eudora yelled at the closed door.

Tiana groaned in frustration. "Why can't daddy see that Naveen is the best man I've ever met? And will love him regardless."

Eudora sighed. "You your daddy's daughter." She opened her arms for a hug. "I give you and Naveen my blessing and that's all that matters! You two can marry and live your lives. Lord knows there's plenty of it!"

"Thank you, mama!" Tiana said.

"Mmhm," she pulled from the hug "And Naveen...?" she opened her arms for him.

"Yes?" he accepted the hug.

"Take care of my babycakes," she smiled at him. "She's the only one I have."

Naveen smiled. "I promise."

"Now when are you two plannin' on marrying?"

"Hopefully within a month," he answered, releasing the hug.

"Why so soon?" Eudora gave them two a suspicious look. "You two ain't—

"Mama, no!" Tiana raised her brows.

Eudora glanced at the two. "I don't know. I mean you two are very good looking and—

"We're not, Eudora," Naveen confirmed.

"Good," she looked her daughter up and down. "We don't need to hear anymore bible lecturing from your daddy. We've got enough of that from your sister—

"Mama," Tiana stopped her mother before she went on.

She eventually got her daughter's hint and said, "Now you two say goodnight. It's late enough as it is!"

"Come on," Tiana took Naveen's hand and led them outside.

"Tiana, I didn't mean for this to happen," Naveen said.

"What?"

"Your parents fighting. Splitting you apart from your father."

"It is what it is," Tiana gave his cheek a peck. "And my parents will be alright. They'll make up. They always do. Why do you think my mama kicked us out of he house?"

Naveen thought about what his fiancee said and shuddered "Ugh."

Tiana laughed. "That's my mama and daddy you're shuddering about.

"And I would much rather discuss our future," Naveen said, now serious. "Your father was very angry tonight about us getting married and I want you to know that I will convert to any religion just for you to be my wife. Whomever you believe in, I believe in as well."

Tiana shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to," he took her hands. "I will pray to a million Gods if it'll make our entire family witness the love we have for each other on our wedding day."

The door opening caught the couple's attention where James stood with a small smile across his face. "You really do love my babycakes."

"Daddy..." Tiana began, hoping he doesn't start another round of religious debates.

"Yes, I do," Naveen answered, wrapping an are around his fiancee.

"And nothing will stop you two from marrying, correct?" he asked, stopping before the two.

Naveen nodded. "Correct."

"Then you two have my blessing," James smiled.

Tiana's eyes widen and gave her father a hug. "Thank you so much, daddy!"

James was pleased to have his little girl back on good terms. "Only happiness for you." he then looked over at Naveen and had to respect him for being man enough to hold his stance against him. He extended out his hand to the prince. "I apologize for my behavior."

Naveen accepted the handshake. "No need for any apologizes."

"They are needed. I was wrong. Being a Christian is about loving all people regardless of their religion or lack there of. You have my blessing in His name...amen!"

Naveen nodded, releasing the handshake to wrap an arm around Tiana. "Thank you."

James glanced at the two. "Of course I'll be exchanging the vows!"

The couple looked at each other.

"Uh, yeah, daddy," Tiana said.

"But before all of that we'll have to discuss living arrangements, children—

"Daddy...," Tiana grew embarrassed.

Eudora gushed. "No shame in children babycakes! Two or three right away would be nice."

Tiana sighed while Naveen raised a puzzled brow.

"We'll discuss your future in my the church," James announced. "In my office," First thing in the morning." he walked back into the house.

"I'll leave you two some privacy," Eudora followed her husband.

Naveen stepped away from Tiana feeling overwhelmed. Tiana watched the prince as he sat on the front porch swing clearly with a lot on his mind.

"Naveen?" she walked over to him "I apologize for my parents being so overbearing."

"What are you talking about?" Naveen laughed, standing up and taking her hands. "They're what I always wanted in parents."

Tiana raised her brows. "Are you serious?"

"To have parents care as much as they do for you? It's a dream come true for me! The closet thing to receiving a hug from my parents is receiving one from their top servants!" he kissed her hands. "To be married into a family like yours, a normal family is a blessing."

Tiana smiled. "My father's preaching is finally rubbing off on you?"

"I don't know about that," he stepped closer to her. "But what I do know is that is daughter owes me a goodnight kiss."

"Owe you a kiss?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Yes...," he said before pressing his lips onto hers.

()()()()


End file.
